


november gone bad

by kkshii



Series: modern setting naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Car Accidents, College Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Exams, Fluff, Good Uchiha Itachi, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, sasuke is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkshii/pseuds/kkshii
Summary: “naruto” he recognized that voice, itachi uchiha, sasuke’s brother.“yeah? what’s going on Itachi is everything okay?”“sasuke’s in the hospital, you need to go see him”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, background temari/shikamaru
Series: modern setting naruto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	november gone bad

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever work on ao3 :) 
> 
> i haven't written anything since maybe 2015 when i used to write one direction fanfiction on wattpad,,, yeah yikes
> 
> anyways i just started rewatching naruto and a few ideas popped into my head soooo
> 
> i was mostly just going to write it for myself but i said fuck it why not post it,,, also i know the title is shit but i had no idea whatelse to call this,,,
> 
> anywaysss hope you like it :))  
> kudos and comments very much appreciated!

exam season. 

they were in the middle of november, which meant they’d be taking their midterms before finally leaving for winter break. 

“naru, come on we have to get up” sasuke groaned into naruto’s neck. the pair shared a dorm room and even though they do have two beds, they preferred to sleep together on one of them, while the other serves as storage. 

“don’t want to” sasuke managed to make out. he tried to get out of the other’s arms, but naruto only held him tighter. 

“just a few more minutes” he whined when sasuke managed to sit up and out of his arms. naruto finally sat up when he realized the other wasn’t coming back, and grabbed his phone checking his messages and social media.

“kiba, you asshole did you use my toothbrush again?” he heard sasuke yell from the bathroom. whilst they shared a dorm room, the bathroom and common area was shared between them neji and kiba, who were also roommates and took up the other room. 

it took a while to get used to them, but eventually they all got along. kiba liked to play video games with naruto in their common living room tv, while neji and sasuke quickly became study buddies seeing they shared a few classes together. 

naruto heard a bit more yelling and decided to go see what was going on. he sneaked up behind sasuke grabbing his waist and pulling him close. 

“what’s going on?” sasuke turned so he was facing naruto. 

“asshole here used my toothbrush again” 

“hey! only i’m allowed to use his toothbrush” 

“no that’s disgusting” naruto pouted and sasuke rolled his eyes before kissing him.

“seriously, it’s fucking 8 in the morning. It’s too early for this” neji complained while sasuke flipped him off. It was a wednesday, which meant all of them had classes relatively early and almost always had breakfast together. 

“want to grab something to eat, just the two of us. neji is going to the library and kiba is late to class so” naruto says while they both changed. he grabs some blue sweatpants and a random long-sleeved shirt; it was snowing so he was probably just going to wear a jacket all day anyways. 

“don’t you have your final exam is a bit, thought you’d want to revise” sasuke says putting on a hoodie, naruto’s hoodie. 

the blonde smiled and went to hug him from behind like before, kissing his shoulder gently. 

“i still have some classes before so i don’t even have time, but i think i’m prepared enough” 

“that’s good. while breakfast sounds nice, i was thinking of having three cups of coffee before heading to the library to revise with neji. not all of us are lucky enough to be having our last exam today” sasuke said turning around kissing the blonde. 

“fine, I guess I’ll eat by myself” naruto said pretending to cry earning him a light punch to the arm making them both laugh. 

he drops sasuke off at the library, before going to class. 

“good luck naru” 

“thanks sas, I’ll see you after I’m done yeah?” sasuke hummed and kissed the blonde before getting out of the car. 

;;;

the exam itself wasn’t too hard. sure there were a few questions that required a bit more time but nothing too bad. it was about 5 o’clock now and he hadn’t managed to grab lunch before the test, so he was starving. 

he’d texted sasuke, asking if the boy would like to grab something to eat with him, and the other agreed. they decided to meet in a little café just outside campus, where their friend ino worked and gave them free cookies from time to time. 

“hey, how was the exam?” sasuke asked kissing the blonde on the cheek. 

naruto smiled and kissed his forehead brushing his bags away from his face.

“good, wasn’t too hard. although some of them were kind of confusing, it was nothing I couldn’t handle” 

“ugh, i wish everything was over already, i miss sleeping for more than 4 hours at night” sasuke groaned and naruto laughed. ino had seen them when they came in and since they pretty much always asked for the same thing, she was able to get it ready for them quick. 

“vanilla latte and an americano, anything else?” ino asked smiling at the couple.

“no thanks, we’re good” 

“i thought you said you were starving” sasuke asked reaching for his coffee.

“yeah, but it’s almost 6 and I’m going to eat dinner with kiba and sakura tonight so” sasuke hummed and they talked a bit more about naruto’s exam and how studying with neji and Hinata was going. 

“i mean i still have a bio exam as well as a physics one. biology seems easy enough and the teacher is amazing and gave us lots of material to revise and study from, while physics is being a pain in the ass. i’m having some trouble with it so i’m meeting with shikamaru in a bit so he can help me” 

they talked a bit more, but as 6 o’clock rolled around they both had to leave. 

“do you know what time you’ll be back?” naruto questions as they’re walking back to naruto’s car, holding onto the others hand. 

“i honestly don’t know, i still have so much to study for and tomorrow i have classes until the afternoon so i won’t get much studying done”

“hm, okay so i guess you won’t be making it in time for our marvel marathon” it had become almost tradition for their friends to get together every week to watch movie at their dorm. they’ve been doing it almost all year, but since they’ve been taking exams for almost two weeks, they hadn’t done it in a while. this week would be the actually be this first week since the only ones who weren’t done with exams were sasuke, neji, hinata and ino, so the rest of them would be meeting up tonight. 

“yea I guess not” he frowned, and naruto gave his hand a tight squeeze. 

they both got into the car and made their way to the library where naruto would be dropping sasuke off. the ride was silent except for the blonde’s light humming and the radio which was playing whatever song was popular. 

“try not to work yourself too much and call me if you need a ride back, no matter what time it is” naruto said kissing his forehead while the other smiled shyly and nodded. 

;;;

after going out to eat, he and kiba made it back to the dorm, both throwing their jackets and shoes off, not bothering to get them from the floor. 

“fuck, thank god I’m done with everything” naruto sighed plopping face first on their couch, making kiba snort. 

“maybe you should get some sleep. wouldn’t want you falling asleep during the movie, everyone’s coming at around 11 so you have plenty of time” kiba said before going into the bathroom to shower. 

naruto hummed and decided to go on his phone before he tried to rest. going through his instagram, spending a while on twitter finally catching up with everything seeing he didn’t have enough time to do so while he still had exams to study for. he texted sasuke telling him that he’d be going to sleep and if he didn’t answer that was why. although naruto knew his boyfriend most likely turned off his phone and wouldn’t see it, since their friends were having a heated discussion about the new season of some random show in their group chat. the blonde suggested muting the chat but sasuke said it still made some buzzing noise that drove him mad. 

it was the thought that counts. 

;;;

“ruto! naruto wake up! na-“ the blonde groaned and finally opened his eyes, looking around. 

“finally, we thought you would never wake up” sakura complained. he was still on their living room couch but looking at the clock, it was almost 12, which explains why everyone was already here. 

“hey, sorry guess i was pretty tired. i’m gonna go change. be right back”  
quickly changing out of the clothes he was in he grabbed some basketball shorts and some random graphic tee. the dorm’s heater did a pretty fantastic at keeping the whole place warm, almost too warm but he couldn’t complain since it was about -9 degrees outside. 

going back out into the living area, the others had already started watching but he could tell it hadn’t been more than the first few minutes of the movie. sesides he’d already watched endgame with sasuke when it came out, so it didn’t really matter. 

thinking about them going to see it for the first time made him smile. he’d been really excited and while sasuke also loved everything marvel, it was almost nothing compared to naruto. obviously, the blonde was ecstatic they both shared a love for the movies and characters, they often argued about the whole iron man/captain american thing. it wasn’t a big deal, it just pissed naruto off that sasuke thought captain america was better than iron man. they’d managed to go on the premier night, which annoyed almost all their friends since naruto wouldn’t stop talking about it but threatening them with spoilers made them shut up pretty quick. afterwards, he couldn’t stop teasing the other for crying more than the blonde. don’t get him wrong naruto had cried during multiply parts but, sasuke hadn’t stopped crying till they reached the car. 

halfway through the movie sakura jumped at the sound of someone opening the door, scaring everyone else. they paused the movie since most of them hadn’t had the time to see it yet, not wanting to miss anything. the door opened and neji came through shutting the door quick already taking off his jacket, dropping his bag on the ground. 

“hey, you finished for today?” his roommate asked and he nodded, looking up and greeting everyone else.

“yeah, the exam is early tomorrow so i figured i should get some sleep” neji said making his way into the kitchen grabbing a cup of water. 

“oh, do you want us to lower the volume?” shikamaru asked grabbing some popcorn.

“nah, I’ll be fine. goodnight” 

neji had almost made it into his room when naruto caught up to him. 

“hey, was sasuke with you?” the blonde asked slightly worried he hadn’t had news form the other in a while. 

“yeah, he said he was having trouble with some things and that he needed more time. he did look tired though, so i don’t think he’ll take too long” naruto thanked him and went back to the living room where the others were waiting for him. 

;;;

when the movie finally finished it was a bit passed two in the morning. most of them were tired from early classes or exams and they decided to head back, leaving only naruto, kiba, shikamaru and temari. 

The four of them talked for about an hour when temari started to almost fall asleep where she laid on shikamaru’s lap, making him smile. 

“i think we should be heading back” he said running his hand through her hair one more time before helping her stand up. Kiba walked them out and closed the door after them, heading to the kitchen before going back to the couch to sit with Naruto. 

“still no boyfriend?” kiba teased offering him a beer.

“nah thanks, gotta be sober when he calls for me to pick him up” 

“shouldn’t you call him it pretty late” kiba pointed out taking a few sips from the bottle. 

“i tried but he turned his phone off a while ago. i’ll wait until three and if he’s not back yet i’ll go and pick him up” kiba nodded and put some random cooking show on the tv that none of them were paying too much attention to. both had slept after dinner, so it wasn’t like they were tired. 

;;;

as time passed the blonde had started to get worried. he hadn’t had a single sign from sasuke, and it had started to snow quite heavily. he knew the other was stressed about his physics exam, and that he was finding it hard to understand the subject, but he still had early morning classes tomorrow so he should also think about getting some sleep. 

after the second episode of the show ended, he was worried something might’ve happened.

“hey, i think i’m gonna go see him, make sure he’s not asleep.” naruto said quickly putting on a hoodie and some slip-ons. he was quite aware it was snowing heavily but he didn’t have the patience to try and put some boots on. 

“i’ll come with you” kiba said taking one last sip of his beer before getting a jacket. naruto grabbed his keys and both of them rushed out of the dorm, trying to make it to naruto’s car without slipping. once they’d both made it inside the blonde tried to call sasuke, hoping the other would’ve turned his phone on by now and that everything was fine. 

nope, it was still turned off. sighing in frustration he passed his phone to kiba who connected it to the radio via bluetooth and put on some rap song naruto didn’t know the name of.

as much as he just wanted to go as fast as he could and get to the library already, the roads were icy and very slippery, so speeding wasn’t really an option. he’d been so concentrated on trying to drive as carefully as he could, that the sound of the phone ringing made him jump. seeing as he couldn’t take his hands off the steering wheel, kiba clicked to accept the call, the sound coming on through the speaker. 

“naruto” 

he recognized that voice, itachi uchiha, sasuke’s brother. 

“yeah? What’s going on Itachi is everything okay?”

“sasuke’s in the hospital, you need to go see him” itachi said, voice weirdly calm. 

hearing that naruto almost forgot he was driving as his hands almost coming off the wheel, a million things going through his head. 

“what happened? is he okay?” 

“he’s been in a car accident, i’m his emergency contact so they called me, but I explained that i’m out of the country, so that you would go in and talk to the doctors and everything. please keep me updated i have a meeting in two hours but if anything happens don’t hesitate to call me” even though he sounded calm, naruto could tell he wasn’t from the subtle crack in his voice. 

“ok” was all he could get out as itachi ended the call. 

“naruto” kiba said getting his attention by touching his shoulder gently. 

without noticing the blonde had actually stopped driving and their car was unmoving in the middle of the road. it was almost 4 in the morning now so thankfully there were zero to none other cars. 

his hands were shaking, and it felt like he couldn’t move. 

“naruto, everything’s going to be fine. get up so I can drive” in his head he knew kiba had had a few beers but the only thing in his mind now was making sure sasuke was okay. without saying a word, he took his seatbelt off and got up to go to the other side kiba doing the same. 

;;;

the ride had been silent, both of them not having much to say. 

“we’re here to see sasuke uchiha, he was just in a car accident” naruto said trying to keep his voice from cracking. he’d never had to do this before; the only other time he’d been in the hospital for more than just a checkup, was when kiba broke his leg so they all went to see him. 

“name please?” a nurse with short black hair looked up at him, smiling slightly.

“naruto Uzumaki” why was this taking so long? Couldn’t he go see sasuke already?

“oh yes, his brother informed us you’d be the one coming. follow me, i’ll have you talk to the doctor” as she got up to guide him to sasuke, kiba called out to him. 

“hey you okay? want me to go in there with you?” he asked not really knowing what else to say. as much a naruto appreciated everything his friend had done for him tonight, he wanted to go in alone. he knew it was slightly selfish since sasuke was his friend too, but naruto’s mind was all over the place and in the moment, so he didn’t really take it into consideration. 

“thanks, but i’ll be fine. you should go home and get some sleep it’s pretty late. i’ll text you after i’ve talked with the doctors” the blonde said trying to smile, telling his friend he’d be okay. “oh and could you text everyone else? i don’t-” 

“yeah, no stress man. text me later yeah?” and just before going, he gave naruto a tight hug. he knew there was nothing he could do or say at the moment, so a hug seemed like the right thing to do. 

;;;

“right, this is doctor tsunade she’ll tell you everything you need to know” the nurse smiled trying to be comforting although there was nothing comforting about the situation, he did appreciate it though. 

“is he okay?” mentally praising himself for not starting to straight up bawl like a child.

“sasuke uchiha, is still in surgery for a compound fracture in his lower leg, but he should be coming out soon. he’s also getting treated for a collapsed lung caused by some kind of puncture, but thankfully it did not require surgery. recovery time for his leg will be about 6-8 weeks as well as his lung. although the ct scan didn’t show any signs of brain damage, we’ll have to run some more tests when he’s awake” 

“so he’ll be okay?” this time there was no way to hide the crack in his voice. 

“yes, he’ll stay at the hospital for a few days but after he’s recovered everything will be fine” she smiled warmly clearly trying to empathize with him as the blonde nodded not trusting his voice. 

“he should be out of surgery in about an hour or less. i can show you to his room and ask the nurses to get you a spare bed if you’d like to spend the night” 

“yes, please” 

;;;

while the nurses came in, he figured now would be a good time to text sasuke’s brother. He told him the same thing tsunade told him and said he’d keep him updated. 

he’d also made it known to both his biology and physics professor of what happened who were very understanding and made sure this wouldn’t affect his final grades.

the hospital room was quite spacious, and the walls were a light blue color making the space feel nice as opposed to the normal bright white walls. there was a little side table next to the bed with a little fake plant on it and those were about it for things that made the room somewhat comforting. although he appreciated the effort, the strong smell of antiseptic and metal were hard to ignore as well as all the machines and wires.  
looking at his phone it was close to 5 in the morning. his plan was to wait for sasuke to come back from surgery, but it was still going to take some time, so he’d decided to lay down on the bed they’d gotten from him. 

;;; 

naruto must’ve fallen asleep at some point because when he woke up, the sun was reflecting off the snow making the whole room extremely bright. squinting he managed to get out of bed quickly to close the blinds getting rid of most of the light.

“thanks, it was getting fucking annoying” 

naruto turned around to see sasuke laying down on the bed next to his. his bangs were slightly covering his face, but he could see a couple small bandages peeking through as well as a mask covering his mouth supplying him oxygen. there was also some on his arms and his leg was in a cast a bit below his knee but other than that he seemed to be fine. 

the blonde had to resist the urge to jump on top of him and start crying. walking up to the raven slowly, he sat down on the chair placed on the other side of the bed. 

“how you feeling sas?” naruto asked gently grabbing the hand which wasn’t hooked to an iv and kissing it. 

“like I just got hit by a car” they were both quiet for a few seconds before the blonde started laughing still not letting go of the other’s hand. 

“idiot” naruto whispered “are you in pain?” 

“no, they gave me a shit tone of pain killers so-“ suddenly the raven stopped and took a big breath in. he was still getting used to being so short on breath. the blonde looked at him concerned. 

“are you sure you’re fine?” he asked caressing sasuke’s hand and the other nodded. 

“it just feels a little harder to breathe, like I’m constantly short on breath” although he smiled to try and reassure the blonde, it wasn’t too convincing but naruto let it go. 

“i texted the others, they said they’ll try and come see you whenever you feel better” the raven hummed and squeezed naruto’s hands. although the blonde had been keeping it together pretty good until now, he couldn’t help but stop to think about everything. looking at sasuke laying on the hospital bed pretty banged up made his eyes water. he knew the other was fine but he couldn’t help it. 

“naru, i’m fine really” sasuke noticed and was quick to try and reassure naruto. the other just looked down and smiled. they stayed quiet for a while just enjoying each other’s company when a nurse came into the room.

“hey, looks like you’re up. how are you feeling sasuke?” 

“fine just a little short on breath” 

“no pain anywhere?” sasuke shook his head. 

“that’s good. doctor tsunade will be right with you just to talk about everything” she smiled and exited the room letting the doctor in. 

“okay sasuke, shizune told me you were feeling fine which is wonderful. right, so we’ll be keeping you here for 5 more days just to make sure you’ll be okay to go home but other than that everything is looking good. naruto would you mind coming outside with me for a second.” the blonde looked at sasuke who smiled and nodded up at him, telling him to go. 

he stood up thanking the heaters as he was still just wearing shorts.

as they both stood outside, he couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous. she’d just told them sasuke was fine, so what did she need to talk to him about?

“don’t worry everything’s fine” she smiled sensing the uneasiness from the blonde “i’ve told sasuke this already and figured he didn’t want to hear it again. so, as he’s recovering from his collapsed lung, he’ll experience shortness of breath and difficulty breathing for some time even after he’s gone home. that might make him feel more tired as something as simple as walking will be a bit harder. he might also feel more down as he’s not able to do many things so just check on him from time to time. it’s too early to diagnose, but if he ever experiences any type of nightmares or any unusual reaction to things that might be related to the accident, have him come back and talk to me, as he might have post-traumatic stress disorder. he told us you live together and will be the one taking care of him so it’s important you know this.”

“don’t worry, i’ll take care of him” 

;;;

the next few days both of them spent just laying down on the hospital beds watching crappy tv shows together, until naruto went back to the dorm to shower and brought back his laptop to watch netflix. 

sakura, kiba and neji as well as the others had come in almost every day. sasuke mostly listened to them talk most of the time since talking now was exhausting. they also played some card games and watched shit reality tv shows to pass the time.

finally, monday rolled around and he was finally able to go back to the dorms. naruto had gone and gotten him some clothes, including one of his own hoodies. the blonde helped him put everything on and grabbed sasuke by the waist helping him stand up on his good leg while shizune brought him a wheelchair. 

even though sasuke was embarrassed and claimed crutches would do, tsunade explained that walking with them would put stress on his lungs seeing they weren’t fully healed yet. 

“you’ll be fine” the blonde smiled and kissed his forehead, then helping him onto the chair. he wheeled sasuke to the car and helped him onto the passenger’s seat. 

the raven was exhausted, just moving from his hospital bed to the car had taken a toll on him. as naruto got onto the driver’s seat he couldn’t help but smile seeing sasuke a sleep resting his head on the window. looking at him like that it seemed everything was fine and that nothing that happened. like tsunade said these next few weeks would be hard not only for sasuke but for the both of them, but the most important thing is that he’s fine. he’s breathing and alive and the blonde couldn’t be more relieved that everything turned out okay.


End file.
